Buttercup
Were you looking for her Dumb Character counterparts, Littercup, Cuttercup, Fluttercup or Dabbercup? |creator = Professor Utonium|profession = Superheroine}} Buttercup is one of the main protagonists of The Powerpuff Girls. She is known for being the most tomboyish and aggressive of the team.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Buttercup_(2016_TV_series) She's the Toughest Fighter; she's the bravest and headstrong of the superhero trio.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Buttercup_(1998_TV_series) Her signature color is lime green and she is also best known for her aggressive and tomboyish demeanor and dislike of "girly" things. She is the 'spice' of the trio.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Buttercup Appearance Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She has lime green eyes and dresses in a lime green dress that has a black stripe in the middle of it. Buttercup also wears white tights and black Mary Janes with her dress. Her special ingredient is spice and her signature color is light green.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Buttercup_(1998_TV_series) Personality She is the group's tough member and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her aggression get the better of her simultaneously, making her a little reckless and stubborn.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Buttercup_(1998_TV_series) She happens to be somewhat of a troublemaker. Buttercup would rather hang out with The Derbytantes, a punk culture gang of roller skaters. She really enjoys playing death ball with them and is considered a very good friend with them. In particular, Buttercup hates being called "princess", as she will fly into an annoyed rage at anyone who calls her as such. Her new voice has also been used exxagerate her tomboyish nature. Also through new facial expressions, her anger is clearly seen. When she's really angry, a skull and crossbones and/or fire will appear in her eyes. She is seen to be more sarcastic. She is also sassy.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Buttercup_(2016_TV_series) Likes & Dislikes Likes *Playing Video Games *Fighting *Explosions *Teasing her sisters *The Sensitive Thugz *The Derbytantes *Judge Trudy *Being cool *Her sisters - Bubbles and Blossom *Candy *Manly stuff *Kickball *Parties *Deathball *Bottlecap Collecting *Space Tow Truck *Writing Fanfictions Dislikes *Being called a Princess *Villains *Crime *Girly stuff *Singing *Tofu *Spiders Powers and Abilities Like her sisters, Buttercup has superhuman strength, agility, enhanced endurance & durability, limited invulnerability, superhuman reflexes and the ability to fly. She is also good at rollerskating.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Buttercup_(2016_TV_series) *'Green Energy Projection:' Buttercup has the power to project light-green energy constructs from her body, which can take the shape of any dangerous military weapons, from a missile launcher to a cannon.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Buttercup_(2016_TV_series) *'Laser Vision:' Buttercup often use her laser vision ability during battles or when she is angered.http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Buttercup_(2016_TV_series) Currently, she has not been seen using a unique ability, similar to in the original series (disregarding the ability to tongue curl).http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Buttercup_(2016_TV_series) Trivia * She was originally going to not appear in IaLR and only appear in The Shenanigang. Character Info *Buttercup and her sisters' energy manipulation powers are reminiscent of that of a Green Lantern's power ring. **Buttercup's energy manipulation, however, has the most striking resemblance due to the fact that her trademark color is that precise shade of green. *Buttercup uses her laser vision ability the most of the girls. *Buttercup doesn't like being called princess. *Compared to her original series counterpart, she is a bit more laid back and sarcastic. References Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Good characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Semi-intelligent Category:Owned by JeloJellyJam